The invention relates to a connection device for charging electric vehicles, designed to connect an electric vehicle to an external source of electricity that charges the electric vehicle, whenever necessary.
There are many different types of electric vehicles, but they can basically be divided into two categories, namely those operated by remote control and those designed for a passenger. Take an electric vehicle that seats a child passenger for example. It imitates real vehicles, and it may look like a jeep, a beach car, a car, a motorbike, a racing car or a golf cart, etc.xe2x80x94any of a diverse range of products. It appears in so many forms that the child passengers have different options. In addition to its various appearances, this type of child electric vehicle gives priority to safety, as it is designed for child passengers.
On the whole, a child electric vehicle may look like any of the aforesaid vehicles. It has a plurality of wheels depending on its structure. It contains a motor that makes the wheels turn. With a pedal that is electrically connected to the motor, a child can control the child electric vehicle and make it go. Of course, the motor cannot work without electricity. In general, the electric vehicle has a battery that can be connected to the external source of electricity for charging when it runs out of electricity, and the battery supplies power to the motor. To be safe, during the charging process, users should be prevented from accidentally stepping on the pedalxe2x80x94which may cause an accident. The existing safety measures involve the removal of the connecting wire between the motor and the battery to make sure that the motor receives no electric supply from the battery, and then connecting the external source of electricity to the battery for charging. After charging, the connecting wire between the motor and the battery is removed, then connect the battery and the motor with the, connecting wire again.
From a user""s point of view, this procedure ensures that an electric vehicle is used safely, though it may be somewhat troublesome. In addition the repeated connection and disconnection of the connecting wires may lead to poor electrical contact, affecting the normal operation of the electric vehicle or even giving the user an electric shock.
The primary object of the invention is to free users from cutting off the electric supply provided by a battery for a motor during the process of charging an electric vehicle, but prevent the start-up of the electric vehicle to ensure users"" safety.
To achieve the aforesaid object, the invention discloses a connection device for charging electric vehicles. The connection device primarily comprises a movable charging terminal and a switch, both found on the body of the electric vehicle. When the charging terminal is moved to a position that enables the connection of the external source of electricity for charging, a switch is turned off and the electric supply to the driving motor of the electric vehicle is cut off. As a result, any attempt to start up the electric vehicle will fail while the electric vehicle is being charged.